Strangers
by JainaJackson
Summary: SG1 goes off world and meets some strangers...hopefully will become a series of stories one day. I know it's not great writing, but it's my first attempt, and I'm trying.
1. Default Chapter

The team walked through the gate to a world that closely resembled a rainforest. Trees were everywhere and the air was heavy with moisture. The gate shut down behind them as they looked around the small clearing they were in.

"Doesn't look too bad, at least there's no rain."

"Indeed."

Sam smiled. She knew Daniel hated rain ever since he was trapped on a flooding planet when the Avenger virus caused the gate to malfunction. "Right, let's move out."

As the three of them set out they heard a rustling in the trees. Suddenly a figure burst out and ran into the archeologist. It was a young woman, dressed in what appeared to be animal hides with long red-brown hair. The woman screamed as Teal'c went over to help them up.

"Stay away from me!"

"It's okay" said a muffled voice from beneath the woman, "He's a good guy."

"That's not possible."

"Well, it's true."

"Even if that is so, you still should stay away from me."

"Why's that?"

"Danger follows me." She got up and ran, going in the opposite direction from where she came.

"Okay..." Daniel looked in the direction that she had run off in.

Suddenly Teal'c tensed and pointed his staff weapon in the direction they had originally come.

"Teal'c?" Sam asked as she pointed her weapon in the same direction.

Before he could respond a group of a half dozen Jaffa ran into a clearing. Teal'c fired, and the rest of SG-1 immediately followed suit. There was a blaze of weapons fire, and soon all the Jaffa were on the ground, dead.

"Is any one injured?" Teal'c asked.

"They got my leg," Sam managed to get out before she passed out.

"They got my arm, but it's only a flesh wound. I'll be fine." Daniel replied as he winced in pain. "Think that was the danger that was following the girl who ran into me?"

"Indeed." Teal'c kneeled before Sam. "Colonial Carter is injured. We must take her back to the SGC immediately."

"That won't be necessary."

Teal'c and Daniel looked over to where the voice had come from.

"We can treat her here," the young woman who had run into Daniel continued. She made a gesture with her hand. Several other women came walking out from the trees. They went over to Sam and picked her up. Teal'c went over to help Daniel.

"Follow me," the girl said. They followed her through the trees and into a cave that was well camouflaged in the side of a hill. They went through a series of tunnels until they came to a small well-lit room. They put Sam on a cot near the far edge of the room. All but two of the women who had carried Sam walked out.

"Stay here," the girl who had run into Daniel said to the two conscious members of SG-1 as she walked out of the room. The two women remaining walked to the door and stood in front of it.


	2. 2

Celalia walked through the tunnels toward the room of her friend Sena. Sena had the gift of healing, and Celalia knew that Sena could heal the strangers that had been shot.

"Lia!"

"Sena!"

"I'm so glad to see you!"

"And I you, but I need a favor of you."

"Anything for my best friend."

"During my journey, I ran into some strangers. They were injured by the Jaffa chasing me."

"You were being chased by Jaffa?!?"

"Yes, but-"

"Are you injured? You need to be careful. You what those Jaffa would do if they ever got a hold of you! I cannot believe that you would go out and do something like get chased by Jaffa! Lia, you need-"

"SENA!"

"Huh?"

"I'm fine. I need you to help some strangers that were injured by the Jaffa."

"Only if you promise to-"

"Sena..."

"Fine, let me go get my bag."

They headed off to the room that held the strangers.


	3. 3

Teal'c and Daniel sat down on the floor, and Teal'c began to kelnorim.

"Where do you think she went?"

Teal'c opened his eyes. "I do not know DanielJackson."

"When do you think she will be back?"

"I do not know that either DanielJackson."

"How -"

Daniel broke off when he heard a moan from the cot on the far side of the room.

"Sam?"

"Daniel.."

"Howya feeling?"

"Awful. Where are we?"

"Some cave."

"Oh. How long have I been out?"

"An hour or so."

"How'd we get here?"

"The girl who ran into me brought us here."

"Are we prisoners?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you have any idea who these people are?

"I'm not sure...I think-"

Daniel broke off as the girl who had run into him earlier came into the room, along with another girl that he had not seen yet. The second girl walked up to Sam and helped her to sit up. Teal'c and Daniel stood up, but did not move from where they were. The second girl sat next to Sam and began to examine her wound. The girl pulled some sort of salve out of her bag, and began to apply it to Sam's wound.

Sam flinched. "Ow!"

The girl winced, "Sorry."

Daniel turned from watching Sam to the girl who had run into him earlier.

"Hi, I'm Daniel, this is Teal'c, and that's Sam ."

The girl just stared at him.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked.

"I am Celalia."

She continued to stare at him and noticed the blood on his arm.

"You are also injured."

"Uh..yea."

"Sena."

"What?"

"This one is injured. Help him."

Sena crossed the room and examined Daniel's injuries. She put some of the salve on Daniel's injuries.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

Sena got up and walked over to the door. "You are lucky to have gotten only minor injuries. We have not fared so well against the Jaffa."

"Well, we have a lot of experience fighting the Jaffa. We've learned how to fight and beat them" Sam replied from across the room.

"You've beaten Jaffa! We've never-"

"SENA!" Celalia turned to glare at Sena.

"What?"

"You can go now."

"But-"

"You can go now. I will see you at dinner."

Sena bowed. "Yes m'lady." She walked out of the room.

Celalia sighed inwardly as she watched Sena go. Whn she was out of sight, Celalia turned back to staring at Daniel. Daniel shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly, as if remembering something she looked at the others in the room.

"You have saved me by defeating the Jaffa in battle. You will dine with us tonight and be honored."

Celalia spun around and left the room.


	4. 4

Celalia was walking toward her room to get cleaned up when she heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Lia!"

Celalia turned to she her twin brother running up to her.

"Creò!"

Celalia hugged her brother.

"I'm glad you made it back without much trouble this time," Creò said, "but I hear you had to have help."

"I did not ask for their help."

"Of course not, " Creò chuckled.

"I did not ask for their help, but they did help, and they will be honored tonight at dinner. Make sure you are there and on time."

"Whatever you say, Lia."

Celalia glared at her brother. "These people have defeated Jaffa, many Jaffa. We need their help if we are going to overthrow the Jaffa and their Goa'uld masters."

"You can't be serious. No one can overthrow the Jaffa."

"These people have. Go talk to them. Find out for youself."

"I will." Creò walked off.

"Don't forget about dinner," Celalia called as he walked off. Celalia turned and walked to her room.


	5. 5

Creò walked into the room that held the strangers.

"Tell me" he asked, "Is everything they say about you true?"

The three strangers looked at each other.

"Uh...that depends on what they are saying" said the one with a strange device over his eyes.

"That you have defeated the Jaffa in battle"

"Indeed we have" said the one who looked like a Jaffa.

"But you are a Jaffa."

"Indeed. I no longer serve the Goa'uld, but have pledged my allegiance to the Taur'i."

"The Taur'i?"

"The people from whom your people are descended."

"I see," Creò said skeptically. "Well, I think I will take my leave of you. I have found out all I need to know." Creò turned and walked out of the room.

"That was ... odd" remarked the one with the strange device over his eyes.

"Indeed."


	6. 6

Celalia hummed as she began brushing out her hair. She had finally reached her room and was ready to take a long bath before dinner. She was still brushing when she heard a knock at her door.

"Lia?"

"Come in, Sena" Sena walked into the room.

"Lia, I just want to apologize for what I said earlier. I just got excited and thought-"

"You thought they were the ones."

"Yea."

They sat in silence for a few moments until Sena spoke up again.

"Do you think they are the ones?'

"I don't know Sena. I think it's best that we don't get our hopes up just to get them dashed _again_."

"I guess..."

"I need to get cleaned up."

"Yea, I guess I'll go...do something..."

Celalia smiled at her closest friend. "Okay, I'll see you at dinner."

"Right" Sena left.

Celalia went back to brushing her hair.

Sena left the caverns that hid her people and ran to the ancient pillars. When she reached the small clearing that contained the pillars, she fell to her knees before the pillars and wept.

"Please let these people be the ones, please."

Sena continues to weep and mutter her prayers to those that had built the pillars, and to anyone else that would listen.


	7. 7

Sam and Daniel had begun to pace around the small room they were in. Teal'c continued to stand still.

"Where did everyone go?" Daniel wondered aloud.

Sam shrugged and glanced at her watch. "We were supposed to check in with General O'Neill over an hour ago. We should look for someone and find out what is going on."

Since Daniel was closest to the door he stepped out. As he stepped out he saw the guards by the door that he thought had left.

"Hello."

The guards remained silent. Daniel took a step toward one of the guards. She turned and pointed a rather vicious looking spear at him.

"Or not..." Daniel took a step back.

The guard returned to her original stance.

"I was just wondering what was going on..."

"It is time for dinner" cams a voice from down the hall.

Daniel turned to see a male dressed in leather hides.

"I am here to escort you."

"Okay..."

The rest of SG-1 stepped out of the room and they followed their escort through a series of winding tunnels. They passed through a set of golden doors. They entered a room with tables set up in a rectangle. At the opposite end of the room, the table was more grandiose than the others. The two chairs were made of gold and were larger than the others. There was also a small wooden table off to the side with three empty chairs. The tables and chairs were extremely simplistic compared to the others.

The guide pointed to Daniel and Teal'c. "You two will sit here." He pointed to the simplistic table and chairs.

"Okay..."

Daniel and Teal'c sat.

"What about me?" Sam asked.

"You will sit up there" the guide pointed to one of the larger chairs in the front of the room.

Sam and the others shared a look.

"If you don't mind I'd rather sit with them."

"You cannot. It is forbidden."

"I see. I guess I can sit up there then."

Sam glanced once more at Daniel and Teal'c and then walked up wand took a seat. Sam glanced around and noticed that every seat at the main table was filled except for the one next to her. And all those seats were filled with females who were all staring at her. Sam shifted uncomfortably.


	8. 8

After a few moments had passed, the doors behind Sam opened and the in room stood up. Sam, not wanting to appear too out of place, stood up as well. The chair next to her moved slightl, and Celalia moved in front of it and sat down. The rest of the women at the table sat down after seeing their leader sit. Sam continued to follow along and sit. As soon as the last person had sat down, the door that Sam had come through opened, and several men carrying plates of food walked in. The served the food beginning with Celalia and Sam and working their way around the table and finally served Daniel and Teal'c. The servers also put a plate of food in front of the empty chair next to Daniel. Sam wondered why as she glanced around the room. The servants had left and everyone had begun to eat. She looked at her plate and saw some sort of meat, a fruit that looked like an overgrown pear that was light blue, and something that looked slightly bigger than grass. Sam wasn't sure about the grass, but the meat and fruit looked and smelled good so, after a quick glance at Teal'c to make sure the food was safe, Sam tired it. She was a few bites into her meal when he back doors opened again and a man walked in and sat next to Daniel. No one at the main table acknowledged him, but she saw Daniel lean over and start a conversation with the man. Sam smiled. Leave it to Daniel to start a conversation with strangers.


End file.
